Darkness
by Setre
Summary: 50 Years after KOTOR II, the Sith are back with a new plan to destroy the Jedi...
1. Prologue: The Test

Darkness

Prologue: The Test

"Kill them." Whispered the soft voice of Darth Jaquas.

The young apprentice looked up at the figure enveloped in black, "But Master, they're children."

Jaquas spoke more harshly this time, "They children who can grow into Jedi, they are Force Sensitive, you can feel it as much as I can. If you let them live they will come back to destroy us, is that what you want? For us to die by the hands of these children whom you could have stopped?"

The apprentice shook his head slowly; he unhooked the lightsaber from his belt and used the Force to open the door. The children were all asleep on mats which were laid across the floor. His Master had already killed their parents and the security droids, now it was his job to finish the children. The apprentice didn't know why he had to do this job, they were children. No, they were Jedi. Just like his Master told him, these were the same Jedi who had taken his parents, they were only small and untrained, but still Jedi. The young apprentice pressed a button on the lightsaber and the crimson blade came to life, an eerie red glow spread throughout the entire room. The apprentice fought back tears as he raised the lightsaber over his head, then with one faithful swing one was dead, the other two soon joined their brother.

The apprentice stood in the room with the lightsaber glowing; he simply stared at the lifeless forms of the body when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up with his Master and held back the tears, he wanted to cry so badly, but Master Jaquas had told him crying was a form of weakness.

The soft voice of his Master broke his thoughts, "Very good Re-See, soon you'll learn not care when you strike down an opponent." The young apprentice nodded and turned the lightsaber off, he hooked it to his belt and looked down at his hands; they were shaking. He quickly hid them in his pockets so his Master wouldn't see, a soft laugh escaped his Master's lips then his voice spoke, but it was soft or kind like usual, it was hard and cold, "You can't hide anything from me Re-See, soon you'll learn that lesson." The apprentice flinched as he felt Master Jaquas' hand squeeze his shoulder and he was expecting to be hit, then his Master removed his hand and turned and started to walk away, he spoke in his regular voice as he did so, "You have done well, you need no punishment for now. Come, we have much more to do here." Re-See let out a sigh of relief and turned to walk out the door when he saw one of the bodies out of the corner of his eye, he turned and stared into the lifeless eyes and whispered silently, "I'm sorry..." He quickly turned and followed after his Master. Even if the children would have become Jedi they wouldn't have been the same as the Jedi who killed his parents would they? Master Jaquas said they would, but maybe he was wrong...


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

Chapter One: Discovery

"Green Leader this is Wampa, we found something."

"This is Green Leader Wampa, tell me what you found."

"Green Leader, I'm not sure. You have to take a look for yourself."

"Roger that Wampa."

The other eleven other Koros Interceptors formed up around Wampa, there was a long silence as the twelve pilots stared at something they weren't really sure of what it was. Finally one of the pilots broke the silence.

"Green Leader this is TaunTaun, what in the name of Empress Teta is that thing?"

"This is Green Leader TaunTaun and your guess is as good as mine. Any ideas on it WompRat?"

"This is WompRat, if I had to take a guess I'd say...A battle station of sorts."

There was another long pause then Wampa broke the silence.

"Well whatever it is, there's a distress signal coming from it."

"Roger that Wampa. This is Green Leader, squad, we're moving in, try and find a hangar bay."

The ships slowly moved into position and made their way forward, when they were within 1000 meters of the station the ships slowly lost power and were pulled against their will towards the hangar bay. WompRat quickly opened up his comm.

"They've got us in a tractor beam Green Leader."

Inside his cockpit Green Leader sat silently, he waited a few minutes before opening the comm to the other squadron members.

"This is Green Leader, once were in the hangar we'll see what they want. No one make hostile actions toward them unless they make them first, understood?"

Every squadron member reported with a "Roger" and the tension was thick as the ships slowly moved to the hangar. It took only a few minutes for all the ships to be pulled into the hangar, once they were all in however the tension grew even more. Green Leader was the first one out of his ship and he unholstered his blaster, he scanned the empty hangar bay and gulped. His eyes soon found those of Wampa's, but it was Tails who spoke what they were all thinking, "This is scary..."

The other eleven agreed with the female Twi'lek and one by one the crew members climbed out of their ships and formed a circle around Green Leader, they were awaiting orders. Green Leader ran a hand through his hair and looked around as he sighed, there were only two doors leading out of the hangar bay.

"Ok listen up; this is what we're going to do. We'll split up into two groups me, Wampa, Tails, TaunTaun, BullsEye, and WompRat, we'll take the left passage way. The rest take the right. We know someone is here so lets find them ask them why they need help and why they pulled us into the hangar bay, the same rule applies as always. Don't open fire unless they open fire first. Now let's go."

They all spread out in their directions except Wampa and Tails, the two of them stayed behind at the ships and quickly embraced each other and kissed passionately.

Wampa whispered softly to Tails and offered her a smile, "I love you, stay close and keep your eyes opened." The female Twi'lek smiled and nodded, they hugged each other when Green Leader called out, "Come on you two, they'll be time for that later. Let's go." Wampa and Tails kissed each other quickly then walked after Green Leader.

Re-See sat silently in the control room with his Master standing behind him, he watched quietly as the Twi'lek and human kissed and hugged. The young man looked to his Master and posed his question, "What is love Master?"

Jaquas stared at the holomonitor and watched the two groups disappear into the darkness of the corridors; he spoke as he watched them walk down the halls. "Love is nothing. It is something sentients say when they wish to have sexual intercourse with one another, do not trouble your self with trying to find its meaning."

Re-See nodded slowly, "Yes Master. Should we capture them now?" Jaquas gave a simple nod. The young man pushed a button and watched as the doors in the halls quickly shut, closing in the two parties, then the young man pushed a button and sleep gas poured out of near by vents, the 12 soon all fell into a deep sleep.

Darth Jaquas then spoke softly to his apprentice, "Come, they have much to learn." Re-See stood and turned away from the monitor and followed.

"Yes Master."

Green Leader opened his eyes and tried to stand but found he was kneeling; his legs were shackled to the ground so he knelt up instead. He blinked a couple of dozen times before his vision finally cleared, then he called out loudly, "Roll call now!" When no response came he felt a lump form in his throat, then came a familiar voice.

"WompRat...Here..." Soon the others were calling out their names, everyone was accounted for. Green Leader looked around silently and saw they were in a large grey room, he then saw a stage in front of him. Before anyone could speak a door opened and a young man appeared on the stage. He walked to the center and opened his mouth.

"My name is Re..."

However before he could continue Green leader shouted out "Who are you and what are we doing here?"

Then Tails chimed in, "Why are we chained up, then came Wampa's voice, What the hell is going on?"

Re-See narrowed his eyes and grew angry, they weren't listening to him, they kept asking questions when they weren't suppose to. Master Jaquas always punished him when he spoke out of turn; he supposed the same technique would work for these people. The young apprentice closed his eyes and drowned out the sound of their questions, he then focused on each of their throats and saw them closeting up, soon instead of asking questions they were gasping for breath. Re-See opened his eyes and kept a hold of their throats while he spoke, "My name is Re-See Sirn'Tes, apprentice to Darth Jaquas, Dark Lord of the Sith. You will listen when I talk, if not, you will die. Now repeat after me; Peace is a lie, There is only passion, Through passion I gain strength, Through strength I gain power, Through power I gain victory, Through victory my chains are broken, The Force shall set me free." Re let go of their throats and waited five minutes, but they soon began to yell and scream, his anger boiled hot now and he closed their throats and yelled, "I SAID REPEAT!" He let go of their throats and as one they repeated the Code, a smile spread across his face then he heard clapping.

Re turned and saw Master Jaquas; he quickly bowed and stepped aside. Jaquas stared at the pilots, his attention then turned to his apprentice.

"I want to show you something Re, watch what happens when you kill one of them." Quickly Green Leader started to shout, but he was quickly silenced as a bolt of lightning struck his chest, he fell face forward onto the ground, dead. Tails began to cry and Wampa began to shout, the others were shouting now, trying to break free of their chains. Jaquas looked at Re-See, "Do you feel that anger? That is what they need to always feel, when they feel that they are ready to learn. Now watch what happens when you kill one of the ones who love each other." Tails and Wampa were quickly silenced by the sight; Tails let out a cry as Wampa was struck down by a bolt of lightning. Jaquas looked at Re again. "That is pure rage and anger she feels, that is what they need to feel during combat. Understood?"

Re-See nodded and bowed again, "Yes Master.


	3. Chapter 2: Departure

Chapter Two: Departure

Six years had passed since the members of Blue Squadron had been brought to the battle station, all of the members had been broken save one; the Twi'lek. Now, Master Jaquas saw it was time to dea lwith her.

Re-See marched silently through the halls towards Jaquas' chambers, the time was coming he knew for his mission to begin, the mission he had trained for years. Re entered into the chambers of his Master and bowed low to the ground, then rose. "You called me Master?"

Jaquas smiled at his apprentice and nodded. "Yes, sit." Re did so without hesitation and stared into the now old man's eyes, there was an eerie silence in the air before Jaquas finally spoke. "The Twi'lek, Tails, has still resisted giving up. I told you long ago that when we killed her lover her anger and rage were pure; it seemed they were so pure they have kept her, well they have kept her immune to our tactics to change her."

Re-See stared at his Master and nodded, he knew this already, it had been his job to break them all, but the Twi'lek would have none of it, secretly he admired her will, it would be a shame to kill her.

Jaquas' voice brought Re out of his thoughts. "You asked me long ago what love was Re, do you remember? Of course you do. What did I tell you it was?"

Re was confused but answered, as if he had been told the answer yesterday. "Love is nothing. It is something sentients say when they wish to have sexual intercourse with one another."

Jaquas grinned and gave a nod. The old man then leaned forward and whispered. "Do you want to experience it Re-See? You have permission to do with the Twi'lek as you please before you kill her. You may love her, if your heart so desires."

Re simply stared at his Master, he gave no acknowledgment that he had even heard what the man had said, he simply sat their like a rock and waited for Jaquas to continue.

The Sith Lord waited a good five minutes, but when he saw his apprentice would not answer he growled low in his throat. "Kill her and get it over with then."

Re-See had wasted no time in leaving his Master's chambers, over the last few years the old man had grown foolish. He sat in his chambers all day and did nothing while Re went about and made sure the members of Blue Squadron were programming the war droids properly and making sure that the space station continued to produce more and more droids. The only thing that kept Re from striking down his so called Master was the knowledge that his training was not yet complete, he needed one more task before he was truly ready to lead the Sith. Re however already knew what that test would be, he would be told to infiltrate the Jedi and plant a virus among them, killing as many from the inside as possible, then Master Jaquas would dispatch the war droids and the Jedi would be destroyed.

Re-See was brought back to reality when he reached Tails' holding room; he used the Force and entered into the room. He saw the Twi'lek lying down on her bed staring up at nothing, without wasting anytime he used the Force to pick her up and slam her against the wall, the Twi'lek however didn't cry out in pain, she never did. He stared into her icy blue eyes and spoke to her.

"Master Jaquas has grown tired of you. It is time to end your life."

He thought of cracking her neck there but he remembered what Jaquas had said, he felt she should know what his Master would have let him do to her, "Master Jaquas said that if I wanted to, I could take advantage of you then kill you. But I respect you, therefore you will not be defiled, but your death will still be painful none the less."

He held her against the wall then used the Force to make her kneel in front of him; he closed his eyes and placed his index finger on her temple. Re-See forced his mind into hers and for the first time ever he heard the Twi'lek cry out, he knew this was a very painful tactic, it was also a good way to get information out of people, Master Jaquas had showed him. However he wanted no information, he simply wanted her to die a painful death. He continued to force his mind into hers until their was nothing left of her mind but a lump of mush, he then pulled himself away and watched her fall to the floor, drool started to leak from her mouth. He removed his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the crimson blade, then raised it over his head and started to bring it down towards Tails' neck.

However in mid swing the faces of the children flashed into his mind, the children he had killed so long ago. His blade stopped inches from her neck, he shook his head clear of the thoughts then raised the blade and brought it down, cutting the Twi'lek's head off. Re turned the blade off and hooked it back to his belt and exited the small room, he wouldn't ever admit it, but killing her had bothered him, just like it had bothered him when he had killed those children so very long ago...

"Listen carefully Re-See; your mission will be something you have never experienced before. You will be entering into the heart of the enemy, do not let your hate for them over whelm you and cause you to turn this simple mission into a disaster. Do you understand?"

Re-See stared at Jaquas and gave only a nod, how foolish did this man think he was? He knew what to do, earn their trust, release the virus, watch them die, then kill as many as possible as he relayed the message back to Jaquas.

But something else his Master said brought him out of his thoughts.

"The virus will not work as fast we thought, it will take months, maybe even up to a year or two. You will have to stay with them that long before they show the signs, also you must wait six months before releasing the virus to them. They will be suspicious of you when you first come to them, so wait when they are no longer looking, and then do what must be done."

Re's anger burned inside of him, he had only planned to stay with those monsters a few months then kill them, but now Jaquas was talking about two years! Re calmed himself and nodded slowly, the old man's time would come. Re looked into the face of his Master and asked quietly, "When do I leave to join them?"

A small smile spread across Darth Jaquas face and he spoke in a voice that sounded neither human nor alien, but something else entirely. "Now my dear apprentice." Re began to open his mouth when his vision began to burr, he quickly realized what was happening, Jaquas was using the Force to knock him out. Re reached for his lightsaber and ignited the blade, he took a step towards the old man then his vision was completely lost and he felt his body hit the cold stone.

The last thing he heard was the laughter of the Dark Lord.


	4. Chapter 3: Hero

Chapter Three: Hero

Darkness it was something Re-See Sirn'Tes knew; he had spent countless hours meditating in darkness. However this darkness was something else, he knew he was lying on the ground; he could hear the shouts of battle nearby and could feel the sun beating down on his body. When he meditated it was never like this, he was always aware of his surroundings, but it was as if he were in an outer body perspective. What he felt now however was different from that, he knew he was helpless laying here on the ground, perhaps that is what scarred him the most, that his life could be taken away so easily if someone were to stumble across him. Even Sith became afraid, but what did they do with that fear? Re focused on his fear and he focused on dying, then he turned that fear into rage, from there the rage turned into determination to live.

Re's eyes shot open and he quickly stood, lightsaber already in his hand as he surveyed the area. He was on Dantoonie. He cursed quietly to himself; Jaquas had told him he would go to Coruscant. But it seemed that the old man was full of surprises now, once this mission was through, even if it took him five years, he'd find his way back to the old man and kill him, then he would become the new Dark Lord of the Sith. But Re knew what had to be done.

He dusted his robes off and marched slowly towards the sound of battle. The young Sith climbed up a rather large hill and looked down upon the scene. Thousands of droids were attacking the Jedi and it looked as though the Jedi were loosing, the tide of battle was about to turn.

Before rushing into battle Re-See quickly patted himself down; he didn't know how he had gotten here but he guesses Jaquas had dropped him off on a ship. He didn't know why the old man had knocked him out, possibly because Re would have killed him for telling him the virus would take that long to affect a person. What Re was looking for was the virus its self. Jaquas was supposed to supply him with a small amount, enough to destroy the Jedi. He soon found the small tube and held it up, it had been mixed with a type of liquid, he knew he could get this into the water system either here on Dantooine or Coruscant.

A small grin spread across his face. The virus would kill the Jedi and the Republic as well, then he would take over the Sith and destroy all who stood in his way. Re made sure the tube was secure in his pocket, he knew it wouldn't get broken, even if he was about to rush head long into battle. For a long moment he stood there and thought about what to do, he could see that the Jedi and Republic forces were being pushed back towards the Temple, the only real option he had was to rush behind the droids and cut them to pieces.

With one final nod to himself he turned his crimson blade on and rushed down the hill, he used the Force to speed himself up and within a matter of seconds he was behind the first droids. He cut the head off of the nearest droid then spun to face another and cut it in half at the waist; he then out stretched his right hand and sent an electric shock through five of the droids, destroying them instantly. He didn't grin or smile as he cut down the droids however; there was no satisfaction in killing them. Besides this battle had already been staged; Jaquas had sent a small force to attack the Jedi as a ploy.

The droid army was only big and there were no other weapons along with them besides the droids, no bombers or tanks or anything, just the droids themselves. If the Jedi and Republic were more organized they could have easily pushed back the army, but the Jedi and the Republic were fools, that's why they were loosing.

A blaster bolt that came a little to close to his head brought Re back into the reality of the fight; he raised his right hand again and sent a massive Force Push at seven of the droids, sending them flying into the air. The young Sith then rushed forward and jumped into the air, he did a flip and landed in the middle of fifty droids. His lightsaber quickly went to work as did his Force skills, within a matter of seconds the small battalion of droids were gone.

Re-See could feel the confusion of the Jedi and Republic solders as they watched him, they didn't know where he had come from or who he was. They only knew he was helping them to destroy the enemy, after he cut down ten more droids the Republic solders snapped out of their bewilderment and then charged forward to help. They laid down fire all around Re, cutting down the droids.

The Jedi, however, were more reluctant to help, then Re sensed something: one of them was watching him. He stopped what he was doing and searched for the Jedi, his eyes soon found hers and for a moment they simply stared, then with a nod of her head she turned and shouted at the Jedi around her and pointed her lightsaber forward. Re watched as the female Jedi and ten more rushed forward into battle. He didn't know why the woman had caught his attention and he quickly put it aside and focused on the battle.

After twenty minutes of slaughtering the droids Re began to grown angry, why had Jaquas sent so many? He along with the Jedi and joint Republic forces had destroyed half of the droids, but it seemed as though still more and more were coming. He could take out hundreds of them at a time if he was to give into his anger, but he had to fool the Jedi.

As the battle waged on he soon found himself being pushed towards the Jedi and Republic solders, he hadn't wanted to get near them until the battle was over but it looked as if he had no choice. He turned and found the woman from earlier and used the Force to speed himself up, he rushed forward and cut down droids as he rushed to them, then as he neared the Jedi he jumped into the air and landed behind the woman. He sent a Force Push towards a droid who had been fixing to shoot her from behind, the woman spoke as she deflected blaster bolts away.

"Thanks."

Re gave no reply, he simply continued to cut down the droids that were near him and this Jedi, then she spoke to him again.

"I don't mean to be rude, since you did save us. But who are you?"

Re wasn't surprised at this question so he gave her an answer, an answer he had practiced with for months. "My name is Re-See Sirn'Tes, Jedi Padawan. My Master was killed a few months ago on Tatooine; I've been trying to get here to Dantooine for weeks now. When I got here I found these droids."

Re sent another Force shock towards five more droids and was surprised at how fast the woman replied.

"You're a Padawan?" Re-See gave a slight growl and cut another droid in half, the droids were closing in now and he had to put his back against the Jedi's.

"Yes, a very well trained one. I never became a Knight because Master Chiquxz said I didn't have my emotions quite under control." The woman seem satisfied with this answer and was quiet for all of ten seconds, then she said something that surprised him, but he hid it from in the Force.

"If we make it out of this alive Re-See, would you like to be my Padawan?" The young Sith hadn't expected it to be that easy to get a Master, but he supposed this was as good an opportunity as any. Besides he knew when you were in the heart of battle people said many stupid things, this Jedi was no exception to the rule it seemed. He gave her a short answer as he raised his right hand and sent a Force Push towards the oncoming droids.

"Yes, I would like that."

A scream from up above made Re looked up, the Republic had called in air support and two Koros Interceptors were flying his way. He felt the Force scream out to him and he quickly saw why, the Interceptors were going to shoot right where he was standing.

Without think he turned and sent a massive Force push at the female Jedi, if she died then he would have to find another foolish Jedi to take him, it would be better to keep her alive. After he made sure the woman was ok with a quick Force scan he jumped forward, but he was to slow and the area where he was standing exploded which sent him flying even further through the air. Re-See landed on the ground and felt a surging pain in his head, then every thing turned black.


	5. Chapter 4: Reluctant

Chapter Four: Reluctant

Re-See opened his eyes and found himself in a medical lab, his head was bandaged with a bacta patch and he could hear voices outside. As the voices came nearer he quickly closed his eyes and used a technique he had learned to slow his breathing, making it look as if he were in a deep sleep, also to add to the effect he used the Force to hide his thoughts from those coming in. If they were to try and probe his mind they would find only blankness, if he absolutely had to he was also ready to use the Force to create a dream of sorts that they could read, if they tried testing him further. Re heard the door open to the lab and he listened carefully, a man was talking now, from his voice he sounded human.

"I don't care if he saved your life! He's no Padawan you can tell that can't you? He wielded a crimson blade for the Republic's sake! Only Sith and Dark Jedi use those!"

Next came a female voice, from the heavy accent it was no mistaking it as a Cathar. "Master Tarprin is right, he can be no mere Padawan; the skills he showed on the battlefield suggest other sorts of training."

Then Re heard the voice of the female Jedi who had fought beside him earlier. "With all due respect Master Tarprin and Master Slythor I checked his story, he's telling the truth, he and his Master are even in the databanks. Unless of course Masters your telling me the Sith or a Dark Jedi has broken into our records and changed them?" There was a long silence then the male spoke up again.

"Fine you've proven your point about his training but what about the lightsaber?"

The familiar voice of the woman responded quickly. "Tatooine is not known to have any natural lightsaber crystals of her own; perhaps his former Master gave it to him. Or maybe he found it in one of the squill caves; the possibilities are endless with that."

The Cathar's voice then broke in. "That is right, the possibilities are endless, so we have no reason not to rule out that he may be a Sith or Dark Jedi. Now do we Kaitlynn?"

Kaitlynn gave a frustrated sigh and spoke again. "When, in all the history of the Jedi, has a Sith or Dark Jedi ever rushed into battle to risk their life for a Jedi?" Another long pause came and the male gave a sigh.

"Fine, have it your way. But we'll be keeping an eye on him. If he shows any signs, even the slightest bit of being an enemy of the Jedi, kill him. The Jedi are just now pulling themselves together after the wars we've endured, we can't afford another."

The door opened and Re felt within the Force that the male had left, however Kaitlynn stayed as did the Cathar. After a long silence the Cathar spoke.

"When he awakens Jedi Sunfire, you may take him and go to Coruscant. But you are to put him through all the basic training, even if he says he's already had it. If he is a Sith or Dark Jedi perhaps we can turn him away from the Dark Side, but if you're sure he's not then I trust your judgment." The door opened again and Re was left with Kaitlynn.

He could feel her eyes on him, then she spoke softly. "They'll see wont they Re-See? You'll become one of the greats, I know you will." The door opened and Re was left alone again, he felt odd however at the words the woman had just spoken. He quickly pushed them aside and allowed himself to enter into a meditation, he needed to meditate on this new information he had gained.


	6. Chapter 5: Lessons

Chapter Five: Lessons

It had been a few weeks sense Re-See had arrived on Coruscant, Kaitlynn had been putting him through the basics as the Masters had asked. She had re - taught him many of the basic Force skills, as well as a few new ones he had never thought of before. An opportunity to release the virus had not yet come, but he did know where the water system of Coruscant was at, it was just a matter of getting there. Re had noticed that Kaitlynn was unlike the other Jedi; in fact she was unlike anything Jaquas had said the Jedi would be like. He liked her, he would admit that. She had a strong will and was an excellent fighter; she had taught him a few new defensive moves with a lightsaber as well.

But now the time of the basic Force skills and lightsaber moves was coming to an end, the hard part of this training was about to began: the mental aspects of being a Jedi. Even if Kaitlynn was different she was still brainwashed like the rest, she would try to make him learn the ways of a Jedi. He would put on a good show for her and the rest.

Re-See walked silently down the hall to the meditation chamber and walked through the door, his eyes surveyed the room and he saw Kaitlynn was the only one there. He assumed she had either asked that no others come here today, or they were the only Master and "Padawan" in here today. Re walked slowly up to her and sat in front of her with his legs crossed, her eyes were closed but she spoke softly.

"Say the Code with me, Re. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force."

Re did as he was told and repeated it, he knew how to take orders; he had learned that lesson well many years ago. He watched her face silently then she opened her eyes and he simply stared at him, she gave a smile and spoke again.

"Relax Re. You need to be at peace with this training. Until I feel you are at peace with the Force we won't continue, even if we have to sit here all night."

Re saw a small smile form at the edge of Kaitlynn's mouth but he ignored it. He closed his eyes and focused on the Force, he allowed it to flow through him and calm his soul, something he had never done before. He knew instantly his body was being invaded by the Light Side of the Force, but he had no choice but to allow it to do so. He knew when he released the virus into the water system all traces of the Light would be washed away, that brought a smile to his face.

Kaitlynn's remark made the smile vanish as quickly as it had come. "What are you smiling about Re?" The young man shook his head and waited silently, finally she continued with the lesson.

"Do you know why we are Jedi Re-See? We are Jedi because we have the ability to use the Force, and it is our duty as Jedi to protect those who need protecting." Re listened silently and took in what she said; in the years to come he would be able to use that against them. He continued to listen as she spoke, but what she said next shocked him.

"Now here's my question to you Re, do you need protecting?"

Re-See opened his eyes and stared at her, his voice was just above a whisper. "What do you mean?"

Kaitlynn opened her eyes and offered a smile, "The question is simple Re: do you need protecting?"

Re tried to find another meaning but couldn't, he simply shook his head puzzled by the question. He saw Kaitlynn's smile vanish and she spoke more quietly. "Many are made into Sith because they have a false reality of what real Jedi actually are, the ones who taught these Sith fed lies to their apprentices, thus making them hate Jedi. Do you understand Re?"

Re-See felt alarm rush through him but when he felt no danger of any sort he realized she was only saying this because she had been told too, he was quiet for a while as if to think, then he nodded. "I understand. But no Master Sunfire, I don't need any help, I'm perfectly fine with you." He saw her eyes seem to light up and he realized he hadn't said the Jedi, he saw a small grin flash across her face and he added after he few moments, "And the Jedi."

After a few hours of philosophy training that Re simply ignored Kaitlynn final stood and left, leaving him in the chamber by himself. He thought for a long time, but his thoughts mostly drifted to Kaitlynn, he shook his head and dismissed any thought of her. If he became attached to her then that would turn him away, he knew what he was: a Sith. He could have no attachment to anything, especially a woman. If she was going to be a problem he'd kill her before he grew to attached, he would do what had to be done.

Re-See sat in the training chamber for a long moment, his thoughts finally coming to when and how he should do his task. He decided tomorrow night would be the best time, when they were all asleep he'd sneak away down into the depths of Coruscant and plant the virus in the water system. Then it would be only a matter of time.


	7. Chapter 6: Implementation

Chapter Six: Implementation

Re-See walked silently through the darkness, he had made sure to take the darkest route so that he wouldn't be seen by any Republic solders. He also made sure to hide himself within the Force, so that any Jedi wouldn't sense him, if any were out. It was a long trip to the water facility; he had decided it would be best not to use the Force going there. He didn't want anyone sensing the surge of Force power. That was the one thing wrong with hiding yourself in the Force: if you did use a Force power someone could still sense the surge that would come from the Force adept.

After a few hours Re finally made it to his destination, he looked at it silently and thought how to go about this. He decided it was time to use the Force, let the Jedi sense him, they'd all be dead in a matter of months any way; there was no cure for this virus. Re really had no idea what the virus would do, except kill anyone who was infected with it. With one last thought Re used the Force to open the door; he quickly shut the alarm off with the Force. The local authorities would assume it was a power surge; they were often here on Coruscant. He made his way into the building and wound his way towards the water station, once there he used the Force to open up one of the many pipes. He focused on the water and made it stop, just long enough for him to put the tube into the pipe then close the pipe back up. He then let go and allowed the water to rush the tube away, Re then brought it with the Force and a grin spread across his face. Soon all of Coruscant would fall.

Re-See threw back his head and howled in laughter, a laughter that could be heard across the galaxy.


	8. Chapter 7: Predicament

Chapter Seven: Predicament

Soon the days had turned to weeks and the weeks to months, the time was drawing near for the virus to take affect. Kaitlynn had called Re-See to a training session today. He made his way into the dueling sector of the training area and looked around silently for her. He didn't feel bad for what he had done, he knew she would die. Perhaps he'd tell her what was going to happen and end her life for her; she, at least, deserved to die fighting.

The door on the far side of the room opened and Re's eyes opened slightly in surprise, Kaitlynn was wearing a skin tight suit, something he'd never seen her or another woman in before. She smiled slyly at him and motioned him forward. Re hesitated slightly but then drew himself together and walked over to her.

She stared at him for a long time then spoke in a kind voice. "You've progressed well Re, very well. But there's one last test you must take, one final duel. Are you up for it?"

Re stared at her but nodded and took a step back, he removed his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it; he had long ago made a new lightsaber, this ones blade however was blue. Kaitlynn wasted no time and charged forward, swinging her lightsaber at his legs. Re jumped above the slash and used the Force to throw him further into the air. He landed behind her and turned, sending a slash at her waste. She used her lightsaber to parry the attack and took a step backward, she then raised her lightsaber over her head and smirked, she knew his next move.

Re-See sent a Force Push at her hands and sent her lightsaber sprawling through the air; it landed on the ground a few feet away and turned off. Re charged her and soon she was pinned up against the wall, his lightsaber at her throat, ready to cut into her flesh. He could kill her now, save her the pain of suffering, but she did something that shocked him. She used the Force to turn the lightsaber off and kissed him on the lips. Re wasn't sure what to do as emotions swam throughout his entire being, he simply held the kiss for a long moment then she pulled back and grinned.

"Well Re, what are you going to do now?" Re-See heard the sound of the doors locking around him and he stared into her eyes, she stared back into his. Soon the both of them were entwined on the floor of the dueling room.


	9. Chapter 8: Invasion

Chapter Eight: Invasion

The victory of sex was short lived for the two, alarms began to blare across Coruscant and Jedi could be heard screaming outside. Re-See didn't know what was happening but he was quick to react, he quickly had his clothes back on, and when he looked again at Kaitlynn she was fully dressed as well, she also had a robe on. The two of them embraced quickly and he kissed her gently.

He knew he loved her, and he knew what love really was now. But she was still going to die and that was his fault. His training however kicked in quickly and he felt nothing for the woman, she was just a shell of flesh. There would be others like her and he could have any of them when he became the Dark Lord. But another part of him knew that was not true, a part of him that would never truly be let free...

Re was pulled out if thoughts when the door to the training rooms were opened, Padawans, Knights, and Masters all busted into the room and grabbed lightsabers. Re quickly lost sight of Kaitlynn, he knew he'd see her again however. Re-See ran outside of the Temple and looked up, capital ships were pounding the planetary shields, he saw a Republic solider run by and he quickly yelled at the man. "Who's attacking?"

The solider stopped and looked at Re, he then yelled back, "It's those damn Sith! How many times do we have to kill these guys?"

Re felt dread run throughout his entire being, he felt fear rush up inside of him. Jaquas was attacking, but why? He was about to rush off to another area to try and contact the old man when someone grabbed him, it was a young woman, a Jedi Master. Around her stood many others, among them was Kaitlynn. The young Jedi Master spoke quickly.

"Listen up! You all have been chosen to lead the attack on the Sith's main battleship, it's a space station of sorts, were not sure how it got here but we assume it has hyperspace capabilities. You are to land in the hangar of the ship and disable it, now get going!"

The next few minutes were a blur: at one moment he was standing outside being yelled at by the young Jedi Master, the next he was flying through the atmosphere of Coruscant and towards Jaquas' battle station. He quickly snapped out of it and turned the fear he felt into anger; he reached out to Jaquas and felt the man through the Force. He then felt a message through the Force, a message that was telling him to come and take what was rightfully his. Anger burned deep inside of Re-See and he flew his ship through enemy droid fighters, destroying any who got in his way. He ignored the radio chatter that told him to get back into formation, within a matter of seconds he was on the battle station. 

Re unhooked the lightsaber from his belt and turned the blue blade on, he cut down the droids that were in the hangar and rushed throughout the ship. He cut down anything that stood in his way, he knew where he was going, this station had been his home for years and when this was all over it would be his new flagship. He cared about nothing now, not even Kaitlynn; he would be the new Dark Lord of the Sith, even if it meant cutting down every last person and droid who landed on this station. Re-See soon found him self standing outside the door to Jaquas chambers, he focused on his anger and sent a Force Push at the door, blowing it into the room. The young Sith then rushed into the chamber.


	10. Chapter 9: Truth

Chapter Nine: Truth

Re-See was expecting a barrage of blaster fire, but when none came he was surprised. Jaquas had turned his chair around to stare out a large view port; it was looking out at the ongoing space battle and Coruscant. Re made his way slowly to the chair and quickly cut off the top of it, right where Jaquas head was suppose to be, but all he found was an empty chair. A soft voice then spoke from behind him.

"Sit Re, I'm not going to fight you. I know your the new Sith Lord, you've earned the title, you really have." Re spun around and held his lightsaber at Jaquas' throat, his eyes were red and he was ready to cut the old man's head off when he spoke silently. "Now, now, Re, you don't want to kill me just yet. I have something to tell you first, but I suggest you sit."

Re-See's anger grew at the cockiness of the old man, he took a step back and raised his lightsaber over his head, as he was about to bring it down, a bolt of lightning shot forth from Jaquas fingers and knocked Re to his knees.

"I said sit. You were always good at taking orders; now listen to what I have to say." Re looked u pat the old man and spat on the ground, his words were forced but he spoke them none the less, when the old man was caught off guard he'd kill him.

"I'm listening..."

Jaquas smiled and stood there, then he grinned wildly as he revealed his revelation, "Ah Re, you were always a good student. But I could have gotten another just like you, another pawn to fulfill my glorious vision. You see Re, we, Force adepts in general, are a disgrace to this galaxy. For thousands of years the Light and Dark Side have fought, the galaxy has been at pain ever sense. But you see I found a way to stop it, the virus. The virus you carry in you now, the virus you took to Dantooine is the perfect means to destroy us. It only affects those who posses a rather high count of midichlorians, every Force adept and animal that can use the Force will die by it. It will be a marvelous sight to behold, but neither of us will be here I'm sorry to say. Don't you see Re? With us gone, those who don't posses the Force can live in harmony, wars will stop. The Sith before us were fools; they only sought power, not knowledge. But I found the knowledge, and the true knowledge is that we must die."

Re knelt their, his eyes were wide as he shook his head. "No, you're lying! You never infected me! You're lying! You've always lied to me!"

Jaquas sighed and shook his head, "Fool. When I knocked you out before I sent you to Dantooine I infected you there. The virus spreads from Force adept to Force adept, all you have to do is get close enough to one infected, then they too will become infected. You were the perfect host. The Jedi will spread it across the galaxy, soon Re everything will be as it should. We are an abomination; you should see that by now." Jaquas grinned and he looked out the viewport, he then began to laugh. Re-See shook his head and called his lightsaber to him with the Force and jumped forward, he stabbed the blue blade through Jaquas' throat and stood slowly.

Re stood there for a long moment and turned to face the viewport, he turned the blade off and dropped the lightsaber. He stumbled to the chair and fell down into it, then spoke loudly into the air. "I am the Dark Lord of the Sith..." But even as he spoke those words he knew everything Jaquas had said was true, they were all going to die, there would be no stopping it.

Re-See felt a surging pain inside of his chest and looked down to see a lightsaber blade in him, he then felt Kaitlynn's life Force, he heard her crying then heard her whisper, "I loved you Re..."

Re-See felt his body leave his spirit and he watched silently as Kaitlynn walked for the door, but before she reached it she fell to the floor dead: the virus had taken its toll. Across the space of Coruscant Jedi piloting their ships died and lost control, the ships flew into each other or crashed down on Coruscant. Down on the planet Jedi Masters and younglings alike fell to the floor dead, soon the entire population of Jedi was dead. On Dantooine the same fate was befalling them. Across the galaxy millions died; billions more would soon join them.


	11. Epilogue: Death

Epilogue: Death

In the end Jaquas plan would work. Soon the Force Users would find out it was the virus killing them, and when one found out they were infected, they would kill each other. Wives would kill husbands, husbands would kill wives, then turn their blades on themselves. Babies would become infected and the parents would have no choice but to kill their beloved children, then the parents would have to kill themselves. Animals which had connections to the Force helped in spreading the virus, soon all animals known to posses Force potential were killed. The galaxy soon became a place of mass murder and suicide. Darkness had truly befallen the galaxy.

End


End file.
